Attrazione
by KoharuSama
Summary: Huerfana, Firme, y Cautelosa, que sucederá al Juntar esta fuerte personalidad con la de el Sargento Rivaille de la Legión de Reconocimiento?. Esto solo promete un final explosivo. Rivaille x Reader(Tu). Advertencia: Lime (Lemon)


**Atrazzione~**

Siempre callada, siempre cautelosa, Tú hiciste todo lo que había en tus manos para mantener el orden y la tranquilidad en tu Pueblo, Los titanes resultaban ser algo común, ya que no podían tener acceso a los equipos que ocupan las tropas, la gente ha aprendido a defenderse a base de Otros métodos para Así asesinarlos.

De hecho, fue en uno de estos días de cacería en el bosque te encontraste con un cuerpo humano, muy dañado, te acercaste y verificaste que tenia pulso, Lo llevaste a la cabaña donde vives y lo curaste, unos días después despertó.

X: Q-que ha pasado? – somnoliento y confundido-

Tu: Eso deberías decírmelo tú a mí, haz permanecido unos días en mi hogar, te encontré tirado el bosque con heridas graves, ya habrá tiempo para explicaciones…ahora come algo- Le trajiste una bandeja con un desayuno bastante producido, sin embargo el la rechaza-

X: No entiendes, mi tropa, deben haber peleado con los titanes, en este momento me han de estar buscando.

Tu: Si hablas de un grupo de al menos unas 6 personas déjame decirte que hace 2 días se encontraron 4 cadáveres, que de hecho tenían puesto el mismo uniforme que traías cuando te encontré…

X: QUE? No lo creo…YO DEBO IR! – se para y empieza a vestirse-

Tu: Bueno…si quieres…a todo esto, cuál es tu nombre?-

X: Sargento Rivaille, de la Legión de Reconocimiento – Termina de Vestirse, trata de pararse, hasta que se da cuenta que le falta algo-

Rivaille: Y mi Equipo de Maniobras tridimensionales? Te lo robaste?- dice enojado

Tu: Si te refieres a la chatarra con la que te encontré, está en una bolsa, junto a la cama.

Rivaille: (Tomándote fuerte del brazo) Y se puede saber porque es Chatarra? -Ocupas unos movimientos de Lucha cuerpo a cuerpo y lo dejaste sin Aire, en el piso-

Tu: Al momento de notarlos ya era chatarra, Y ten cuidado con cómo me hablas, que fui yo quien velo por ti todos estos días…

Rivaille se tragó sus palabras y decidió tratar de comunicarse con su tropa, pero al momento de ir al pueblo vio los cuerpos que estaban siendo velados dentro de una capilla. Era su tropa, Todos, inclusive Petra, la persona que el Amaba y que murió cruelmente Asesinada por la titán mujer. Al sentir este shock de emociones al ver a sus compañeros y a su amada muertos, prometió que los vengaría. Aún Así lo único que le quedaba por hacer era aguantar las condiciones en las que se encontraba, hasta encontrar el modo de irse.

Rivaille: Hablando de esto, tu no me has dicho tu Nombre- dijo en tono relajado

Tu: Mi nombre es _, Ya decidiste que vas a hacer?

Rivaille: Lo que necesito en este momento es algo con que defenderme y algo en lo que me pueda ir, Una vez que lo tenga el resto en sencillo-

Tu: Lamento mencionarte que si te refieres a equipos como los que trajiste, en este pueblo no hay, aquí la gente se defiende de los titanes a través de movimientos de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, Logrando sin armas derrotar a los titanes.

Rivaille: a que te refieres con "Movimientos de lucha cuerpo a cuerpo"?

Tu: Simple, esta es una zona de cazadores, sea con armas o simplemente con el cuerpo sabemos defendernos, y si te preocupa la altura de los titanes, El interior de los arboles de este lugar están vacios por dentro, así que la gente hace unos años se encargo de construir una suerte de escaleras en su interior, de este modo solo subimos a los arboles y con nuestras manos los exterminamos. La gente que no puede defenderse se oculta en su interior así que se logra proteger gran parte de la población.

Rivaille: y la profundidad de la herida? si no es profunda esta se regenera y el titán volvería a atacar-

Tu: Eso solo depende de cuanta fuerza ocupes en el golpe, y con qué rapidez lo efectúes. No es algo imposible.

Rivaille me ha pedido que lo ayudara para que se pueda ir, sin embargo le explique que en este pueblo hay pocos caballos, y que si quería irse en uno tendría que esperar dos semanas a que lo comerciantes vinieran a ofrecerle alguno, Sin Embargo, hasta entonces debo soportarlo a mi Lado.

Pronto se ha mostrado más tranquilo, supongo que se ha hecho la idea de que debemos llevarnos bien, aunque sea por solo 2 semanas, que para él han de ser como meses.

Rivaille: Y dime, que Edad tienes? – Pregunta Rivaille Aburrido, sentándose en la mesa, mientras le sirves un plato de comida-

Tu: 18 Años, y tú? – Preguntas cómodamente-

Rivaille: Antes explícame algo, como es que vives sola a tan temprana Edad?

Tu: Simple, Soy Huérfana, Mis padres murieron cuando yo era todavía una niña recién nacida, una pareja de Origen Italiano me acogió cuando era más pequeña, sin embargo un titán los asesino hace unos 10 años, desde entonces vivo completamente sola y me valgo por mí misma.

Rivaille: Interesante, y como aprendiste a pelear si es que siempre has estado sola?

Tu: a los 13 años por necesidad me enseñaron a cazar los Hombres del pueblo, Empecé con animales pequeños, pero por un asunto de seguridad me enseñaron como matar a un titán, soy la única mujer que desempeña esta disciplina, por eso siempre que ven que se acercan los titanes salgo a defender a mi gente junto a los cazadores.

Rivaille: No está mal, te ves bastante orgullosa de ti misma, sin embargo, cuantos titanes has matado?

Tu: no llevo la cuenta, pero en estos últimos años han de ser así como unos 20 o 30 de 7 a 20 metros de altura.

Rivaille: (anonadado)20 o 30? Solo con 18 años? Con la técnica que me mencionaste anteriormente?

Tu: si, exactamente, sin embargo costó mucho aprenderla, vi a muchos morir en el intento.

Rivaille: Sabes? No te iría nada mal si te enlistaras a las tropas.

Tu: Si…ya me han dicho cosas como esas, pero me necesitan acá, defendiendo a mi gente, aquí no hay nada que nos proteja de los titanes, si yo me voy, sería una pérdida.

Rivaille: En ese caso, no me queda más remedio que pedirte un favor…enséñame aquella técnica, tenemos 2 semanas, será útil si la aprendo y la enseño una vez que vuelva.

Tu: Entiendo, en ese caso Mañana mismo iniciará tu Entrenamiento, será mejor que descanses, o mañana lo lamentarás…

Se ha ido a dormir, creo que se debió tomar muy en serio esto de enseñarle, me parece bien, se ve que es alguien serio, Inteligente, Y aunque me cueste admitirlo bastante Guapo.

(Al Día Siguiente)

Tu: Levántate, ya es hora del entrenamiento!- dijiste gritando cerca de su Oreja

Rivaille: Si, si, ya voy…

Ha pasado casi todo un día de duro entrenamiento, aunque rivaille Tuviera mucha experiencia en batalla creo que no se había expuesto a tanto esfuerzo en un solo día, o por lo menos no desde hace mucho.

Tu: te encuentras bien? Te ves algo cansado- dijiste algo preocupada, le has tomado ya algo de cariño a Rivaille, no tenias compañía desde que eras niña-

Rivaille: Me encuentro bien, Aun Así, estoy consciente de que me queda mucho por practicar…-

Tu: Oye…mañana tendré que tratar unos asuntos en el pueblo, así que no te podré Ayudar, pero haz todos los movimientos que te enseñe hoy, después te enseñare otras técnicas-

Rivaille: Entendido, Pero cuál es ese importante Asunto que te obliga a ir al pueblo?

Tu: Emm…algo privado…solo concéntrate en tu entrenamiento!- sacaste tu lado Tsundere, y te fuiste sonrojada-

Rivaille: Que le habrá pasado a esa loca…Ni que me importe- se fue rivaille

Te fuiste temprano, mucho antes de que Rivaille se despertara, Fuiste a Comprar un vestido hermoso y Te Arreglaste, nunca antes lo habías hecho, y muchos en la calle te quedaban mirando. Impactados por tu Belleza. Luego de eso Fuiste a Encargarte de un asunto que te dejaron en claro que era Importante y Muy Serio, tu Matrimonio.

Tu: Señor Vazarè? Se encuentra Aquí?

Sr Vazarè: Si, querida, perdón por la demora, me encontraba arreglando unos asuntos en el sótano, me alegra que hayas venido, ven a Conocer a tu prometido.

Tu: está bien – Dijiste Algo Apenada y triste, no querías casarte todavía, mucho menos junto a alguien que no amas-

Te dirigiste a una suerte de Salón, Amplio, Iluminado, y muy fino. Quedaste impresionada al ver el trato que te daban, te trataban como una dama, cosa que te hizo sentir algo incomoda, pero que de algún modo era agradable.

Sr Vazarè: Bien, Te Presento a mi Hijo Thomas, El Será Tu Prometido.

Thomas: Mucho Gusto, Ojalá nos llevemos bien.

Tu: Eso espero- Sonreíste algo sonrojada, la verdad es que, aunque se le haya declarado como tu prometido desde que naciste jamás lo habías visto, era un hombre Fornido, alto, Delicado y alegre, y muy Cuidadoso, Pasaste la tarde con él, No fue tan malo como creías que pudo haber sido, no lo amabas en efecto, pero tenias tu futuro asegurado con él a tu lado. Pero te quedo una sensación extraña, como si algo estuviera faltando, Y llegando de este modo la Imagen de Rivaille en tus pensamientos.

(Mientras tanto Rivaille)

Rivaille: Acabo de terminar con mi entrenamiento…ahora que veo este lugar es un desastre, Todo un Asco, Mejor lo limpio un poco para que sea algo decente, como una chica puede vivir Así?

Rivaille se encargo de Limpiar la casa a fondo, desde las ventanas, hasta cada una de las habitaciones y dejo todo Ordenado, en un tiempo record de hecho…

Rivaille: Bien…Ahora yo estoy Sucio, me debo ir a bañar-

Me Dirigí a Mi Hogar cuando note que Rivaille no estaba, lo busque en la cocina, en su habitación, inclusive en el jardín pero no lo encontré, así que como estaba exhausta y llena de maquillaje me quise Ir a Duchar…pero Fue grande mi Sorpresa al ver que Alguien estaba Ocupando mi baño…

Tu: (Abriendo la Puerta) AAAAAAAaahhh!

Rivaille: Pero que crees que estás haciendo? No ves que me estoy bañando?

Tu: Y tú qué haces Aquí, Te busque por todos lados Y no te encontré!

Rivaille: Luego hablamos, SAL DEL BAÑO!

Rivaille salió del baño y hablamos, me explico lo sucedido y los olvidamos, sin embargo el seguía curioso sobre porque estaba tan Arreglada, no le quería contar sobre mi matrimonio pues no me era simple decirlo, y de algún modo me sentía culpable diciéndoselo.

Rivaille: Y se puede saber porque estas tan arreglada?

Tu: (nerviosa) Que? Una chica no se puede Arreglar de vez en cuando?- dijiste claramente incomoda y él se dio cuenta de ello.

Rivaille: Tu A mi no me engañas…Ahora dime, que fuiste a hacer.- dijo serio, te dio algo de miedo-

Tu: Yo…Yo fui a Hablar con el Sr. Vazarè, El Padre de Mi Prometido- dijiste con la mirada hacia el piso, Sonrojada-

Rivaille: Te vas a casar? Y por qué no lo dijiste Antes?

Tu: No pensé que fuera Importante…

Rivaille: Como que no es Importante no ves que yo…?

Tu: Que tú que…?

Rivaille: Nada, déjalo…Me voy a Dormir, Ah! Por cierto, deberías Arreglarte más seguido, Te ves Hermosa…-

Tu: E-Enserio? – ya se había Ido-

No Podías creer que te haya dicho eso, sin embargo lo Odiaste por dejarte con el alma pendiendo en un Hilo al haberse marchado sin decir nada.

Empezó el Día Siguiente y empezó el entrenamiento intensivo, Entrenaron en la montaña, hacia algo de frio pero no les importo a ninguno de los 2, Rivaille ha permanecido más serio de lo normal, y ha tenido el ceño fruncido todo el día…

Tu: Rivaille, Con respecto a tu entrenamiento todo va bien, pero se puede saber qué te pasa? Hice algo que te molestara? – dijiste con un tono de seriedad, e incluso con un poco de rabia

Rivaille: nada que te Importe

Tu: Pues claro que me Importa!

Rivaille: Porque? Tú y Yo no somos nada-Dice apartando la mirada

Tu: (Caminando) Pues…me gustaría ser algo, porq-que Tu me…-Te tropiezas con una rama que había por ahí y te caes encima de Rivaille, Aun si fue un accidente los dos se quedaron en esa misma posición por unos minutos, hasta que reaccionaste y Te levantaste. Rivaille por su parte se paro y te tomo fuertemente, Robándote Un Apasionado Beso.

No supiste que hacer, tu Corazón iba a mil por hora, estabas agitada, pero te encanto ese sabor que tenían sus labios, un sabor que no tenía comparación, sin embargo, El vio en tus Ojos aquel deseo inconcluso de continuar, Su reacción fue Agarrarte fuertemente de los Hombros y Acorralarte Contra un Árbol, Se acerco a tu Oído y te susurro…

Rivaille: A estas Alturas me Importa un Bledo lo que sientas por mí, Tu no te me escaparas, solo deseo que seas Mía.

Y comenzó a morder delicadamente el Lóbulo de tu Oreja, No sabías si tener miedo o Pedir Más, solo tenias en tu mente el Nombre de Rivaille que resonaba cada vez más Fuerte, En Un Movimiento decisivo Lo tomaste del cuello y comenzaste a besarlo, después de unos minutos, lo separaste para poder respirar y le dijiste algo suavemente…

Tu: No se si te Acuerdas, Pero la que debe enseñarte Aquí soy YO.- Dijiste en un tono sensual-

Rivaille: Ah sí?, Pues muéstrame lo que me estoy perdiendo- dijo agarrándote por el pelo y besándote ardientemente, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello-

De un momento a otro tu lo tomaste y lo guiaste hasta tu hogar, sin embargo no lograron resistirse hasta la puerta y el te cargo sin dejar de besarte hasta lograr tirarte en la cama, se hizo lugar en tu espalda, te quito Tu Blusa que la verdad de por sí era ajustada para luego intervenir en tu brasier, Una vez que te lo arrebato te quedo mirando sonriendo inconscientemente, Tu Lo tomaste de la barbilla y le diste a entender con tu mirada de que eras tú quien tomaría el control, poniéndote tu encima de él, colocando tus piernas rodeando su torso, una a cada lado, como querías que fuera rápido, le hiciste trizas su Camisa, quedando a la vista su torso desnudo y tonificado.

Rivaille: Que crees que estás haciendo con mi ropa?-

Tu: me Importa un caraj*lo que le suceda a tu ropa- Volviste a besarlo y tus manos no lograron evitar descender hasta su pantalón, el cual también arrebataste dejando que él permaneciera solo en bóxer, el simplemente volvió a tener el control de la situación y comenzó a besarte en el cuello, para luego descender lentamente hasta llegar a tus pechos, los cuales acaricio delicadamente, como si fueran lo más preciado del mundo, siguió bajando hasta encontrarse con aquel molesto pantalón, del cual se deshizo en un dos por tres, quedándote en bragas.

En esta suerte de pelea para ver quien tenía el control de la situación, tú te posicionaste encima de él otra vez, Apoyándote en su pecho, mientras degustabas su cuello, volviste a mirarlo con una mirada salvaje que solo tu sabias hacer, y que lo volvía loco. Bajaste hasta sus bóxers y los destrozaste tal cual hiciste con su camisa, de solo mirarlo te llamaba cada vez más la atención, hasta que Sorpresivamente te apoderaste de esa zona, degustando cada parte de su ser, Mientras que Rivaille se sentía extasiado de placer, reaccionaba Llamando Fuertemente Tu Nombre. Te detuviste para enfocarte en el, quien comenzó a besarte brutalmente como al inicio, Y de este modo, inesperadamente se hizo lugar dentro tuyo, haciéndote sentir una mezcla perfecta entre el dolor y el placer, Te quedaste sin aire, por lo que respirabas fuertemente y gritabas Su Nombre Orgásmicamente.

Una vez que él se detuvo, miro el reloj, y se dio cuenta que estuvieron "Ocupados" durante Horas, Cayo al lado tuyo, donde tú le diste un dulce beso, sellando aquel acto que acababan de efectuar.

Tu: Y ahora que planeas hacer?- preguntaste agotada

Rivaille: Quedarme a tu lado por el resto de mis días- dijo quedándose dormido, mientras una de sus manos te acariciaba el pelo.

Fin.


End file.
